Flaky
| Portret =Flaky.png | Płeć =Kobieta | Hobby =Gotowanie Spotkania z przyjaciółmi Sport | Gatunek =Jeżozwierz | Kolor =Czerwony | Krewni = | Liczba_odcinków =48 | Sojusznicy = Cuddles Disco Bear Toothy Lumpy Sniffles Nutty Lammy Petunia Giggles Flippy | Rywale = Mr. Pickles Fliqpy | Liczba_zabójstw =25 (~91 wliczając Postacie Losowe) | Liczba zgonów =40 |Zgony w odc. regularnych=34 |Zgony w odc. nieregularnych=1 |Zgony w Smoochies=3 |Zgony w Love Bites= |Zgony w HTF Break=2 | Debiut =Water You Wading For | Intro_serii_telewizyjnej = | Pierwsza_ofiara =Disco Bear | w_odcinku =Rink Hijinks | Pierwszy_zgon =Tresasure These Idol Moments | Aktorzy głosowi = Nica Lorber (2000r. - do dziś) }} Flaky - to jedna z głównych bohaterek Przyjaciół z Wesołego Lasu. Aparycja i sposób bycia Najbardziej zauważalną cechą wyglądu Flaky, jest łupież tkwiący w jej kolcach. Powszechną tendencją jest gubienie jego płatków podczas gwałtownych ruchów, również od nich wywodzi się imię bohaterki (ang. flake - płatek). Jak na razie, poza uzasadnianiem imienia, nie jest znana dokładna przyczyna tej przypadłości. Flaky jest postacią z natury bardzo strachliwą i ostrożną, co poza oczywistymi reakcjami na nagłe bodźce, dostrzec można również w typowych sytuacjach, gdy jeszcze nie dzieje się nic złego. Odczuwając niepokój bohaterka, przybiera zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy oraz defensywną pozę: trzyma dłonie przy ciele, w pobliżu ust, lub splatając je przed sobą, często obraca również stopy palcami do wewnątrz. Poza tym w odcikach często daje się słyszeć jej nerwowy śmiech. Jak można dostrzec w odcinku Party Animal, jest uczulona na orzechy a kontakt z alergenem powoduje u niej wysypkę, oraz nadęcie się niczym balon, co uniemożliwia jakikolwiek ruch. Jej kolce, również potrafią sprawiać właścicielce problemy, doprowadzając do uwięźnięcia w lodzie (Snow Place to Go), przebicia tratwy ratunkowej (Happy Trails cz.2), lub prowadząc do poważnych okaleczeń, gdy wbiwszy się w przeszkodę, odrywają się wraz z fragmentem skóry, co prowadzi zwykle do niemal kompletnego z niej obdarcia (Let it Slide, Class Act). Są w stanie również zabijać inne postacie (Rink Hijinks, Easy Comb, Easy Go, Party Animal), nawet pomimo faktu, że Flaky w większości sytuacji nie kusi losu. W odcinku Keepin; it Reel Flippy w trakcie ataku szału, wykorzystuje jej kolce jako broń, by zabić Cuddles'a. Status materialny Stosunkowo niewiele wiadomo na temat jej stanu posiadania. W odc. A Bit of a Pickle posada skuter a w kilku innych dostrzec ją można za kierownicą czerwonego samochodu. Miejsce zamieszkania Flaky nie jest do końca sprecyzowane. Jak spostrzegli fani na podstawie odc Party Animal i kilku kolejnych, ukazujących domy pozostałych postaci tam występujących, można wysnuć wniosek, że przyjęcie odbywa się właśnie w domu Flaky, choć brak na to bardziej jednoznacznych dowodów. Charakter Mimo rozmaitych fobii Flaky jest bardzo przyjacielska i nie zamyka się na towarzystwo innych. Poza licznymi sytuacjami, gdy spędza czas z innymi, w odcinku Party Animal organizuje przyjęcie dla Flippy'ego z kolei w Take a Hike pomaga ptakowi, który wypadł z gniazda. Decyduje się również dołączyć do przyjęcia u Lammy (Royal Flush), mimo iż najprawdopodobniej nie była tam spodziewanym gościem. W odcinkach The Wrong Side Of The Tracks, Let It Slide oraz Water You Wading For dostrzec można iż przyjaźni się z Cuddles'em mimo skrajnych różnic w charakterach. Na dobrą sprawę Cuddles często "pomaga" Flaky w podjęciu decyzji wywołujących jej słuszne obawy, co zwykle kończy się śmiercią jej, lub obu. Fobie Nieodłącznym elementem psychiki bohaterki są rozliczne fobie: *Alektorofobia - strach przed kurczakami / kurczętami (From A to Zoo) *Nekrofobia - strach przed zmarłymi (Snow Place to Go) *Amaxofobia - strach przed prowadzeniem samochodu (Easy Comb, Easy Go) *Aerofobia - strach przed lataniem (Wingin' it) *Akrofobia - lęk wysokości (Mime to Five, Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya) *Musofobia - strach przed szczurami (Out of Sight, Out of Mime) *Coasterfobia - strach przed atrakcjami typu roller- coaster (The Wrong Side of the Tracks) *Hydrofobia - lęk przed wodą (Wipe Out, Let it Slide) *Strach przed jazdą na nartach (Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya) *Flippy (Without a Hitch) Przez swoje lęki, Flaky miewa okazjonalne problemy natury psychicznej. Poza torsjami i utratą przytomności, szczególnie duże dawki stresu doprowadziły ją do obłędu w odcinku Snow Place to Go, pod koniec odcinka Form A to Zoo ledwie trzyma się zmysłów z kolei w Without a Hitch zasugerowana paranoicznymi wizjami, pchnęła Flippy'ego kawałkiem szkła. Mimo swoich słabości w części odcinków ukazana zostaje jako postać odważna, próbująca przezwyciężyć lęki. Mimo wrodzonej ostrożności i faktu że w niektórych epizodach udaje jej się unikać śmierci przez pewien czas, nie zmienia to ogólnej tendencji do ginięcia w większości odcinków ze swoim udziałem. Dyskusja o płci Najprawdopodobniej ze względu na brak widocznych rzęs, na nic nie wskazujące imię i niepozwalające na jednoznacznie określenie płci charakter i zainteresowania bohaterki, przez dość długi czas trwał spór odnośnie jej płci. Argumentacja w sporze obejmowała zarówno obrazy wyciągnięte wprost z serialu, takie jak wspomniany brak rzęs, kwiecista walizka z odc. Wingin' It, czy rozumienie długich kolców, jako długich włosów (czym w zasadzie są dla jeżozwierza), jak i dane spoza ekranu, takie jak wspomnienie jednego z twórców: Rhode Montijo, jako, że Flaky była pomyślana jako chłopak, ogólne przeświadczenie panujące wśród ekipy twórców, że Flaky to dziewczyna, czy fakt, że jej głos podkłada kobieta. Niemniej poruszenie to zostało wykorzystane by zażartować z widzów na kilka sposobów: * Na oficjalna stronie HTF w rubryce "Płeć" przy jej postaci widniało nieznana. * W odc. Something Fishy, Flaky ma wyraźny problem z wyborem między męską a damską toaletą. * Wersje Blurb! odcinków z jej udziałem, komentują wydarzenia raz odnosząc się "do niej" a raz "do niego". Oficjalnie, płeć Flaky została potwierdzona na Tweeterze 28 kwietnia 2012 roku. Odcinki Rola główna: #Water You Wading For #Treasure Those Idol Moments #Boo Do You Think You Are? #Hide and Seek #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark #Rink Hijinks #Let It Slide #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie #Party Animal #Wingin' It #Without a Hitch Rola dodatkowa: #Class Act #Keepin' it Reel #Ski Patrol #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Chew Said a Mouthful #See What Develops #Idol Curiosity #Aw Shucks! #Wipe Out #From A to Zoo #Something Fishy #A Bit of a Pickle #Royal Flush Pojawia się: #Happy Trails Pt. 1 #I Get a Trick Out of You (Niewidoczna, słychać jedynie jej wrzask) #Stealing the Spotlight #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Ipso Fatso #A Change of Heart #Concrete Solution #Who's to Flame? #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Part I #Wrath of Con #The Chokes on You #Random Acts of Silence #By The Seat Of Your Pants #Kringle Feast (Jako zdjęcie na ścianie obok Lumpy-ego) #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat Zabójstwa Zgony Odcinki internetowe i telewizyjne #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Zostaje potrącona przez samochód kierowany przez Lumpy'ego w trakcie zwisania na drążku (Spowodowane przez przeklęty posążek) #Hide and Seek: Powieszona na garocie przez Flippy'ego. #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Niemal kompletnie spalona przez lawę. #This Is Your Knife: Wrzucona w ognisko przez Flippy'ego wraz ze śpiworem w którym się ukrywała (dyskusyjne) #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Zamordowana przez Flippy'ego, Lumpy'ego, Handy'ego i Sniffles'a za przebicie kolcami dmuchanej tratwy ratunkowej. (śmierć poza kadrem) #Rink Hijinks: Wciągnięta przez froterkę i zmielona na miazgę. #Class Act: Ginie w eksplozji szkoły. #Keepin' it Reel: Uduszona przez Flippy'ego. #Let it Slide: Obdarta ze skóry na skutek zjazdu po suchej zjeżdżali w aquaparku, po czym tonie w basenie u jej wylotu. #Stealing the Spotlight: Ginie spopielona światłami świątecznych dekoracji Lumpy'ego (dyskusyjne, poza kadrem) #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Pokrojona w kostkę, przez zderzenie z siatką ogrodzeniową. #From A to Zoo: Ginie w katastrofie autobusu, lub zabita przez pawiana (dyskusyjne, poza kadrem) #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Catch: Zostaje z dużą siła trafiona przez piłkę do baseballu w oko, co chwilę później powoduje gejzer krwi z oczodołu. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Bat: Spopielona przez trafienie piorunem w trzymany przez nią metalowy kij baseballowy. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Gum: Dusi się przez pęknięty balon z gumy do żucia, który szczelnie okleił jej twarz. #Ski Patrol: Wyrzucona z wyciągu narciarskiego, blokuje się między skałami klifu, po czym zostaje zmiażdżona, przez lecącą za nią deskę snowboardową. #From Hero to Eternity: Zostaje zassana przez wodny wir i wciągnięta wgłąb ziemi, gdzie po chwili spala ją lawa. #And the Kitchen Sink: Trafia ją fragment ściany ciągnięty przez samochód Pop'a, gdy ten usiłuje wydostać syna ze zlewu. #Party Animal: Po przypadkowym zjedzeniu orzechów i nadęciu jak balon, Mole powoduje jej eksplozję nakłuwając igłą. #Concrete Solution: Umiera podczas zawalenia się mostu (dyskusyjne, poza kadrem) #Who's to Flame?: Syrena ze zniszcoznego wozu strażackiego przebija jej głowę. #Take a Hike: Zabita przez orła. #Snow Place to Go: Zostaje pożarta przez orkę. #Dunce Upon a Time: Porażona prądem i przebita widelcem, przez olbrzyma Lumpy'ego w trakcie ukrywania się w tosterze. #Mime to Five: Zostaje przepołowiona przez rozpięte między palami namiotu cyrkowego, jelito Cuddles'a. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Zabita na skutek otwarcia się parasola w jej ustach (potwierdzone przez Warrena Graffa) #See What Develops: Tonie w zalanym supermarkecie. #Idol Curiosity: Zostaje zjedzona przez mięsożerne kwiaty. #Aw, Shucks!: Jej głowa zostaje zmiażdżona i oderwana od ciała przez gigantyczne ziarno popcornu. #Wipe Out!: Trafienie orzecha kokosowego rozbija jej głowę, po czym zostaje zjedzona przez mewy. #Wingin' It: Po wodowaniu samolotu i ataku rekina, zostaje zabita przez Godzillę. (śmierć poza kadrem, potwierdzona przez Kenna Navarro) #Wrath of Con: Zmiażdżona przez gruzy walącego się budynku. #Without A Hitch: Rozerwana na kawałki przez poduszkę powietrzną. #A Bit of a Pickle: Oskalpowana przez pędzący arkusz blachy falistej. #Happy New Year: Zmiażdżona między murem a vanem Lumpy'ego. #Take Your Seat: Zabita przez przebicie sprężynami wadliwego fotela w kinie i zgniecenie po jego samoczynnym złożeniu. #The Chokes on You: Krztusi się pączkiem wykonanym z Lumpy'ego. (wątpliwe/śmierć poza kadrem) #Royal Flush: Zostaje nadziana na przepychacz do toalet. #Breaking Wind: Jej ciało zostaje oderwane od szkieletu przez podmuch gazów Splendid'a. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Jej górna połowa zostaje odcięta przez Fliqpy'ego.. Ciekawostki thumb|Intro Flaky w odc. Rink Hijinks. Jedyne w którym bohaterka nie wygląda na zaniepokojoną. *W odc. Double Whammy cz.1 jej wrzask wyrywa z szału Flippy'ego. *Flaky to jedyna postać, która nie skrzywdziła, ani nie została skrzywdzona w swoim debiutanckim odcinku. Podobnie jak w przypadku Cro-Marmota, nie została ani nie skrzywdziła nikogo w swoim pierwszym wystąpieniu jako postać epizodyczna. *Flaky przeżywa w 11 z 48 odcinków w których się pojawia. *Flaky jest jedną z nielicznych postaci, które nie zostały okradzione przez Lifty'ego i Shifty'ego. *Flaky, Lumpy, Handy i Russell to jedyne postacie bez widocznych uszu. *Flaky lubi corn-dogi oraz hot-dogi, jak można zauważyć w odcinkach: The Wrong Side of the Tracks i Double Whammy Part I. *Nie śpiewa motywu przewodniego Happy Tree Friends w odc. From A to Zoo i Take a Hike, podczas gdy reszta postaci to czyni (prawdopodobnie zbyt zaniepokojona by śpiewać). *Flaky jest czasem postrzegana jako "chłopica", jako, że lubi sporty uważane za typowo męskie: baseball w Smoochie, gra w piłkę nożną z Cuddles'em w A Change of Heart. *W oryginalnej wersji Let It Slide, to Flaky miała widzieć gołego Lumpy-ego po zjeździe ze zjeżdżalni wodnej. Zastąpiono ją Giggles. *Flaky wydaje się być nieco mądrzejsza niż większość postaci w serialu. W odc. Water You Wading For trzyma się zakazu pływania, mimo nagabywań Cuddles-a w Wingin' It jako jedyna spostrzegła śmierć Cuddles'a a pod koniec epizodu osobiście posadziła na ziemi samolot. W Breaking Wind jako jedyna wykorzystała ogrodzenie z siatki, by zapobiec wciągnięciu przez tornado. *W odcinku Happy Trails cz.2 zostaje umyślnie zamordowana przez Handy'ego, Sniffles'a, Lumpy'ego, oraz Flippy'ego za przebicie dmuchanej tratwy ratunkowej swoimi kolcami. ** Co czyni ją pierwszą ofiarą Sniffles'a oraz (co dość wątpliwe) Handy'ego. *Jedyne postacie wliczające się na konto jej zabójstw, przed śmiercią samej Flaky to: Cuddles (dyskusyjnie), Handy, Lifty, Shifty, Mime i Flippy. *Najczęstrzą ofiarą Flaky jest Cuddles. **A większość z ogólnej liczby przypisywanych jej zabójstw, zdarzyła się w odcinku Mime to Five. **Poza tym odcinkiem, większość z jej zabójstw polegała na przebiciu kolcami. **Ofiarami jej kolców padli Cuddles, Disco Bear, Handy oraz Mole. *Pojawia się w każdym z pierwszych pięciu odcinków serii telewizyjnej. *Flaky jest jedną z grywalnych postaci w grze Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *Jest jedną z postaci, które przeżyły swój debiut. Pozostałe to Lumpy, Handy, Petunia (dyskusyjne), Flippy, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Mole, Disco Bear, Mime i Lammy. *W pierwotnej wersji odcinka Flippin' Burgers to właśnie ona miała stać za ladą barku zamiast Petunii, jak dowiedzieć się można sekcji komentarzy na DVD "Second Serving". *Do czasu aż Petunia zabiła Flippy'ego w odc. Breaking wind, Flaky była jedyną żeńską postacią, która tego dokonała. *We wszystkich trzech odcinkach serii telewizyjnej z Disco Bear'em w roli głównej, pojawiają się zarówno Giggles, Petunia oraz Flaky i wszystkie przeżywają (kwestia dyskusyjna w przypadku Flaky). *Flaky śmieje się nerwowo w niemal każdym odcinku ze swoim udziałem. *Obok Splendid'a, Flippy'ego oraz Disco Bear'a, Flaky jest postacią która przeżyła swój debiut zarówno w serii telewizyjnej jak i internetowej. *Jest jedną z niewielu postaci, które zabiły Flippy'ego. Pozostałe to Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia, Splendid oraz jedna z postaci losowych. *Flaky początkowo miała nazywać się Porky (najprawdopodobniej w związku z angielskim słowem Porcupine oznaczającym jeżozwierza). *W pracach koncepcyjnych, Flaky ma widoczne uszy. *Jest pierwszą postacią w serialu, która burzy tzw. "czwartą ścianę" między show a widzami. Robi to spoglądając na widza i śmiejąc się nerwowo, po nieudanej próbie ocalenia Cuddlesa w odcinku Water You Wading For.'' **Który to odcinek jest jak na razie jedynym z nią w roli głównej, który przeżyła. *Według wielu fanów, jest ona w związku z Flippy'm, mimo, że postacie zabijają się nawzajem. ** Co ciekawe dwa z nich były umyślne (Happy Trails cz. 2, Without a Hitch). *Flaky oraz Lammy to jedyne żeńskie postacie nie biorące udizału w epizodach z serii ''Love Bites. *Flaky jest jedyną postacią zabita przez Mr. Pickles'a bez udziału Lammy. *Flaky oraz jej związek z Flippy'm to jeden z najczęściej podejmowanych tematów fan- artów dotyczących uniwersum HTF. *Flaky jest jedyną żeńską postacią, bez widocznych długich rzęs. *Postacie których dotąd nie zabiła to: Toothy, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, Cro-Marmot, Splendid, Lammy i Mr. Pickles. **Z kolei postacie które nigdy nie zabiły jej to: Toothy, Petunia, Cub, Russell, Lifty, Shifty i Cro-Marmot. *W oryginalnej wersji scenariusza odcinka You're Bakin' Me Crazy, to ona miała być sprzedającą ciastka skautką, w miejsce Giggles. *Flaky i Handy to jedyne postacie celowo pozostawione przy życiu przez Fliqpy'ego. W odc. By The Seat Of Your Pants, Flippy jedynie okaleczył Handy-ego. *Jedyny odcinek w którym Flaky celowo doprowadziła kogoś do śmierci to Witchout a Hitch. Wbiła Flippy'emu kawałek szkła w oko, co przyczyniło się do jego śmierci, gdy ten w trakcie ucieczki wpadł pod koła ciężarówki prowadzonej przez Lumpy'ego. Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Wszyscy, poza orłem i niedźwiedziem